Greaselander (Primal)
Personality and traits: Just a sneak, a weasel, etc. He also is very talkative and annoying. Gender: Another genderswapped character. I love doing those. Altmode(s): Mix of the Porsche 911 and Ford Mustang. Colorscheme: Mostly chromed out and grey. Allegiance: He switches sides alot, and also most of the Autobot and Decepticon factions actively detest him and do not want him entering their ranks. He is also very xenophobic towards organics, which means he will not be an Exile or Savagicon any time soon. He also is very nationalist, so a Cybertronian. Also, he won't be joining Kirbycron anytime soon, he is also despised by this realm's Pac-Tron. He probably might be with the Testorioncons or some other faction. Weaponry: A multi-tool. He's the type of person that doesn't want to have just a weapon, and wants it to be useful for about everything. Optics: Green. History: He would've fought Red Widow(er) and Flashbee. He then would hear of Jazzimus' plotting on how to defeat Elyoria, Kirbycron, the Savagicons, and Sasha herself. Yes, the Savagicons would be hard to defeat as some of them are Autobots, others are independent, and some are Decepticons, so one'd try to purge and also finish defeating the Decepticon remnant, then defeat the independents like Floofh and her minions. Jazz was aware that they still had an ally and if the Decepticon alumni were to rise up, with Sky-Byte, then they can be weakened. As a Maximal alumni himself, he had to ally with the 'Liberal decepticon' such as Shiv and (atleast try) let bygones be bygones with the Predacons. Greaselander was shocked, and wanted to try to survive so that he can get a piece of the action and not die like Violent Tiger or Sephenia did. He had noted that the Autobots and Decepticons had allied before against greater threats like they did way back with Unicron and other Unicrons, even the one in Extinction. Extinction's Unicron was thought to be a universal entity; an entity that doesn't have alternate versions of himself or herself. It was thought that Jazzimus was like that once, but... who knows. Many factions have rose and fell during the Great Wars, like those "Chaotic Neutral" dudes that really didn't have a side, they were interested in themselves and would only join a side if there was something to get out of it, or a relic. Also the Maximals and Predacons and their subgroups as stated. The Predacons were either descendants of the Decepticons, or a sub-group much like the latter Insecticons. (In some universes, like in Hasbro's canon, the Decepticons descended from the Predacons.) Speaking of: There's still Insecticon remnants, but who knows if Pestilence has survived and went into this realm or if any of his other followers did? E-Minor, or Dark Disturbance would use him later against Alonia (The autobots would think of the combiner as a threat, much like the Avengers did with Hulk.). Category:Cybertronians Category:Cybertronian (Faction) Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Turncoats Category:Males Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Good Category:Characters